With the growing number of game users, advertisement is also increasingly applied game videos.
Whether advertisement objects that are arranged with game objects in a three-dimensional virtual space are to be displayed on a game terminal or not is determined based on a location or a direction in which or a passage along which a user moves inside a virtual space by controlling the game terminal.
That is, even though a plurality of advertisement objects are arranged in a virtual game space, which advertisement object is to be displayed on a display device of a game terminal is determined by how a game user manipulates the game terminal. According to circumstances, a predetermined game object may not be exposed to the user's game terminal at all even though the game object is arranged in a virtual space of a game. On the other hand, a user may display an advertisement object that is of the user's interest, on a display device of a game terminal and view the advertisement object for a long period of time compared to other game objects.
As described above, when data on advertisements that are actually exposed via a game terminal of a user from among advertisements applied to a game video is collected, various services may be provided based on the data. For example, advertising fees may be charged to advertisers for only those advertisements that are actually exposed to the user.
Accordingly, a method of collecting data on whether advertisements applied to a game play video are actually exposed to a user is required.